


Tension Relief

by writingramblr



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Jokes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, I'm Going to Hell, Oral Sex, Post-Movie(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Roxy is a BAMF, Sexual Tension, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the entire 'look but don't touch' plan for Roxy to keep from compromising her emotional well being in the Kingsman mansion has gone up in flames, and now she's just challenged Eggsy to give her a memorable night.</p><p>Oh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension Relief

**Author's Note:**

> guess which movie i rewatched? and oh my lord just like my other kingsman fic, this got long, out of hand, and EXTREMELY smutty. graphic even. I have little to no experience with some things (cough*anal*cough), so fair warning, if it sounds flowery and unrealistic, that's why.
> 
> i also wrote this because i couldn't really find anything for this ship that i liked. so yeah. necessity is the mother of invention? or the creator of smutty fanfic to suit one's needs. idk.
> 
> pleeease be kind. even if you hate it. just click back.  
> i forgive you.

“Don’t think Merlin didn’t tell me what you got up to with that Princess, Eggsy.”

The newly christened spy in question grinned over at Roxy from across the breakfast table in the dining hall and she could see he still had a mouthful of eggs.

“What’s the matter? Jealous?”

Roxy wrinkled her nose, and took a sip of freshly brewed coffee, giving him time to chew and swallow.

“Of course not. The world doesn’t revolve around you and your cock.”

He raised his eyebrows and if he’d been wearing his Kingsman glasses, he’d have looked impossibly smug.

“I think someone’s got their knickers in a twist cause they need to get boffed.”

Roxy nearly choked on her orange juice, and she was sure she heard Merlin coughing as he walked past them in the hall.

“What did you just say to me?”

Eggsy laughed,

“Excuse me Lancelot. You need to get fucked. Play hide the zucchini. Raise the flagpole.”

Merlin was laughing aloud as he made his way to the basement, and Roxy was rather embarrassed to note it had to be at her. Her cheeks grew hot, and she tried to pretend it was just from the coffee.

She wouldn’t usually be so outraged or insulted, but the truth was, what Eggsy had done with the princess was a bit tasteless and extremely vulgar.

Not work at all, but there was no way he’d ever fight against being paid for that half hour or hour as it were.

“For your information, if at any point in time I wanted that, I’d have it.”

Eggsy cocked a brow at her, and his fork paused halfway to his mouth, laden with more eggs,

“Is that a fact? Who with?”

Roxy fought to maintain composure, and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the edge of the table.

“Anyone I wanted.”

Eggsy shrugged and finished eating, before delicately wiping his mouth and standing, giving her a mock salute, and a smirk.

He was halfway out the door when she coughed.

“Wait.”

He spun deftly on his heel and fixed her with a patented grin, surely the same thing he’d thrown the princess’ way.

“Yes Lance?”

Roxy cleared her throat,

“What if I wanted you? Just for instance.”

Eggsy cocked his head, looking remarkably similar to his beloved bulldog that was actually a pug,

“Yeah?”

“I wouldn’t be down for doing…that.”

He pursed his lips and huffed a sigh, and she knew he knew what she meant.

“Unless…”

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, resuming a less Kingsman pose and slipping back into his old ways,

“Wha-a-a-at?”

Roxy inhaled slowly and replied curtly,

“I would let you fuck me like that, _if_ you went down on me until I came…three times.”

Clearly this had not been what he’d been expecting her to say, and his slack jaw was more than an obvious indication.

“Uh…well.”

Eggsy scratched his head, and seemed to consider it,

“Is that what you want?”

She set her mouth in a firm line, and nodded.

“Well, then. If that’s what you want, I’d find it hard to say no. I love eating birds out. I can’t wait to see the look on your face.”

Roxy felt her blush returning with a vengeance, despite her caution and she managed a smile.

“Great. So we’ll arrange a time and place…”

Eggsy waved a hand around and looked slightly intoxicated,

“None of that bullshit Roxy. You come find me when you’re ready. Okay? As long as it ain’t the middle of the night… unless I’m already up.”

She nodded, and he began to leave again.

Her food was cold, but she suddenly had no desire to eat.

Now she had bigger things to think about and look forward to.

***

“You know that boy’s infatuated with you, right? They all were. As soon as they saw you demonstrate how you could kick their asses, you won their hearts.”

Merlin’s voice was always soothing to her and she never would have told him to shut up, except for the fact he was not helping her concentrate on her studies.

She’d been given a new mission and the brief was almost as thick as her foot was long.

She wore a size 5.

“Don’t lecture me. That’s not true and you know it. You’re just saying it cause I was the only woman at the end. I can’t help it if the rest of the idiots were thirsty beyond control.”

Merlin sighed and ran a hand over his face, shaking his head,

“That’s not what I’m talking about. He told me to get you and come back for him. Granted, it was after he was occupied with a certain princess, but he was still keeping you in mind.”

Roxy grimaced and frowned at the same paragraph she’d been reading the last twenty minutes.

“Thanks for that. I’m flattered beyond measure that Eggsy spared me a thought while he was fucking Heidi.”

Merlin coughed,

“I think it’s-“

“I don’t care.”

“All right then. I’ll let you be.”

“Thanks.”

“You know he couldn’t shoot his dog, right? That’s why he failed at first. Some would call that an admirable trait.”

Merlin had already left by the time Roxy turned around to give him a piece of her mind, and she sighed.

Eggsy had failed because he’d had no trust.

Not because he was compassionate.

It didn’t mean he wasn’t compassionate.

She’d heard about his family.

What had nearly happened at the end.

None of the Kingsman’s to be knew anything about each other besides the obvious, and Roxy wasn’t the type to share or gossip.

It had been clear from the start Eggsy was a different class, but she’d been taught to respect her fellow man, no matter where or how they’d been brought into the world.

She wouldn’t have been surprised to learn he’d had an entire family of his own back home.

A small tinge of jealousy cropped up at the thought of a little wife and a handful of kids.

She nearly smacked herself.

Kingsman weren’t forbidden to fraternize. She’d double checked that after first discovering her little crush on Merlin.

She’d done nothing about it of course, as she did, beyond pointed looks at his trouser clad arse and eager listens to his many lectures that she pretended to hate.

But she wondered now if that had only come about because she thought Eggsy was off limits.

Not that she’d thought he was in love with his monarch or anything, but the way he turned heads when they did recon outside the shop made it clear he would have no shortage of lovers in his off time.

Of course, she had no trouble collecting hearts and breaking them just as fast.

However, there was a scant handful of men she’d ever really wanted right back.

The ones that showed no interest always made her fall the hardest.

Eggsy had not turned her down, and he had even accepted her offer, so why the rotten feeling?

She wasn’t nervous or worried.

Only about how their working relationship would change.

Sex was sex was sex.

Damn him though, he’d been right about one thing.

It had been far too long.

***

Her hand was frozen in midair, above where she wanted to knock on his door.

There was no rule, no set plan, she could leave right then if she wanted to.

Roxy inhaled once, exhaled, and then did it again.

She was going to start hyperventilating if she didn’t knock soon.

She swallowed the nerves and butterflies threatening to make her run and brought her fist down against the wood.

The sound seemed to echo around the mansion and she winced at the volume.

Not that there was anyone within several yards to hear.

“Come in!”

Eggsy called out, and Roxy sighed.

She was really doing this.

It was possibly the single most stupid thing she’d ever done since becoming a Kingsman, and that didn’t count helping save Eggsy when he thought he didn’t have a parachute.

“Hey.”

She pushed open the door and revealed the man himself, shirtless, and resting casually on his bed, laptop flickering and giving him a strange glow.

He looked up at her, and grinned.

Then his eyes took her in completely and the smart arse remark he might have been about to make died in his throat.

So she’d dressed up a little, so what?

She was handling him like a mark, so he got the full treatment.

Black kitten heels gave her enough height to match him perfectly, and the red silk robe hid everything but her legs from him.

Underneath she wore black lace knickers and nothing else.

She wasn’t there to waste time.

“Hello…”

His voice was deeper, and he almost sounded out of breath.

She smirked.

She’d done that, without even touching him.

With a gentle kick, she closed the door, and her hands deftly slide the lock in place.

“Alone at last.”

She quipped, and he managed a smile, snapping the laptop closed and setting it aside.

“I feel a bit underdressed here.”

If she didn’t know better she’d say he looked nervous himself.

She shrugged,

“I’m not complaining… then again, I’ve seen it all.”

Eggsy looked about to protest, when he scanned her again, his eyes taking their time on this third journey.

“I would say the same, but I can’t really remember much about that first night besides almost drowning. Everything else is a bit of a blur. Jog my memory?”

Roxy laughed, and he cracked a real smile.

Breaking the ice a bit.

“That’s the dumbest line I’ve ever heard. Never say it again.”

“’Kay.”

He shifted and stood up to move in front of her so fast, if she hadn’t been paying attention, she’d have been taken by surprise.

As it was, she still jumped a little at the hand on her hip and the arm sliding around her waist, pulling her flush to him.

His skin felt hot, even through the fabric of the robe, and suddenly Roxy felt as if she was growing feverish in reply.

“You’re beautiful. You know that though, who’m I fucking kidding?”

His little shrug and self deprecating smile was adorable and sexy all at once.

Roxy moved her hands to rest one on each bicep, and she squeezed gently, as he flexed in reply,

“A lady always appreciates a compliment, no matter how unnecessary.”

His hair was mussed, perhaps from the toweling off after his shower, and her finger twitched to run through it.

All in good time.

“Give a man a kiss?”

He was so close to her now she could feel his breath against her cheek, and if he wanted, he could have already kissed along her jaw, but she was impressed that he asked.

She might have pushed them towards this cliff, but he was somehow managing to be a complete gentleman and utter tease all at once.

“Come get it.”

She leaned in and nipped at the very edge of his mouth with her teeth, and he brought his other arm around her, boxing her in exactly where she wanted to be.

She relished the strength of his arms and didn’t resist as their lips met in a soft kiss that quickly turned bruising.

He wasn’t a virgin of course, but he kissed rather like one.

He let her take the lead, and she chased his tongue with her own, time and time again, until he finally returned the gesture.

It grew wet and sloppy, but it was the bite of his lip that made him moan first, and she cheered internally.

“You like it rough?”

They had finally separated only to draw breath, and Eggsy chuckled, deep and low and sexy enough to made Roxy grow hotter.

“Hell yeah. That okay with you?”

Roxy’s mind flashed forward to the main event and she winced.

“Maybe not beyond this activity.”

Eggsy’s face sobered at once,

“Oh yeah of course. Sorry I just meant…”

Roxy put a finger to his lips, and tilted her head, smiling sweetly at him,

“I know.”

As she shrugged her shoulders, the silk robe began to part, revealing her budding nipples and bare breasts to him, and his attention was sufficiently diverted and the mood resumed.

“Fuck me.”

“That’s the idea.”

She quipped, as his roaming hands moved up to cup her breasts and thumb her nipples.

He acted like he’d never seen a naked woman before her, and she hated how much she loved it.

***

The night was going so much better than he’d imagined.

How he’d imagined it many, many times alone in his room.

Eggsy might have been a lot of things, but he wasn’t a liar to his own needs.

He’d been attracted to Roxy probably from day one, but mostly by accident.

She’d been the first kind fellow recruit, and he couldn’t help how he responded to that kindness.

Perhaps it had been because of how he’d been raised, but he didn’t give a fuck.

Then he’d grown to admire her, respect her, and most of all, when she’d done it, become the Kingsman, feared her a little.

He’d gotten lucky with the whole V-day thing, and was now a Kingsman himself, but he never realized how fucked he was.

Working in close proximity to Roxy, well, Lancelot, or whatever just made his life a hell of a lot better. Worse too in a few ways, like how she was always the first thing he saw when he went to breakfast and the last thing he saw at night before he retired, unless either of them were out on a mission.

He was such a sap.

He was fucked.

Merlin had only teased him for a little bit about the whole mess, until he’d threatened to punch his pretty face in and make him useless for recon.

He’d nearly been suspended for that, but it had been worth it.

So he’d done the princess.

Well, who in his situation wouldn’t have?

He’d fucking earned it.

Life and death had never seemed like two sides of a razors edge until that day.

Couldn’t blame a guy for grabbing onto some gratitude.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realized she’d just been a stand in.

She’d been great, mind blowing even, but he’d never felt the urge to call her, or talk to her after.

He’d just wanted to get home, wash the blood and sweat and grime and sex off, and then wake up and relish just _being_ alive.

Getting to become a Kingsman had been the cherry on top of the sundae of having saved the world, his family, and defeating Valentine.

What soured in his mouth was the fact he was replacing Galahad.

Harry had been an incredible mentor, and Eggsy was afraid to admit how fast he’d grown to like the man.

Maybe that’s why it had been so easy to fall for Roxy too.

He usually avoided facing his emotions, especially when he had lived with them in the shadows for so long at home, when he had the chance to channel them, he fucking jumped it.

All that had ended up with Roxy in his room, prepared for a night of completely naughty things that they’d practically negotiated over breakfast like a business transaction.

That wasn’t what he wanted from her at all.

He wanted her to have just as much fun as he knew he would.

Having her in hand and kissing her breathless was just the beginning.

Not that having both hands on her fantastic breasts wasn’t perfectly nice, but he got the sense, despite her incredible training and distracting sighing and moans, that she was nervous.

Over-anticipation could be a libido killer.

He’d read that in one of his mum’s girlie mags.

“Rox?”

“Hmm?”

She’d been sucking on his neck, marking him up as his hands drifted down towards the scrap of black lace she was attempting to pass off as underwear,

“I think I want to do you first.”

She pulled back and looked at him with a slight frown, and his hands tightened on her hips to avoid the temptation to touch her between those perfectly plucked brows and flatten those worry lines.

“What?”

He took a deep breath,

“I want to go down on you first. You need to relax and I figure three orgasms ought to do the trick.”

He shrugged, trying to pass it off as simple courtesy when the truth was his mouth was practically watering to get a taste of her, and he might die if she said no.

He was half hard and she hadn’t even touched him yet, they’d just been making out and groping like a couple of rabid teens and he knew he wouldn’t be any use if she didn’t let him have her first.

“What are you talking about? I’m perfectly relaxed. Besides, this whole thing was my idea. You go first.”

Her little half smile was incredibly sexy and almost won him over, the selfish side of him that had only one thought, ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck all night and never let go.’ But he couldn’t listen to that right now.

“I know that we’re both Kingsman and that means selflessness and all that shite, but I’m serious Roxy.”

For a heart wrenching moment he was afraid she’d deny it again, and then he saw her face shift, and the sex kitten act dropped.

“Okay.”

Her eyes dilated and her voice grew breathy.

She wanted him too.

If it’d been some sappy romance, he imagined the music would have swelled in that moment. Instead, simply his sleep pants grew less roomy as he got completely hard.

“Do you like these?”

His thumbs looped around her panties and he tugged them gently away from her hips.

She looked thoughtful for a minute and then shrugged,

“They’re Kingsman issued, for work. So they’re nice, but not irreplaceable.”

Eggsy smirked,

“I hoped you’d say that.”

Barely a thought to it, and he’d ripped them to shreds, tossing them aside, and leaving her completely naked under the blood red robe.

“Now what?”

She leaned in to him, and he could suddenly smell her.

Instead of watering now his mouth grew dry.

He needed her.

“Get on the bed.”

She moved to shed her heels and he growled,

“Leave them on.”

Roxy giggled, and he swore his heart melted a bit.

“Okay then.”

She pushed the robe off completely and climbed onto his bed, giving him a fucking perfect view of her arse and a teasing glance at her sex.

He exhaled swiftly and bent down to push off his pants.

“Hope you don’t mind if I skip right to it?”

Roxy looked down at him, from where he was almost towering over her as she leaned back against his pillows, and her eyes immediately dropped to below his waist, drinking in the sight of his cock, jutting up against his abs.

He was painfully hard, but that didn’t even sway him from wanting to taste her.

“Skip what?”

“I’ll tell you now that you’re fucking delicious and you look fucking hot when you come, cause once I start, I’m not stopping for anything. Unless you pull on my hair, and I’ll stop.”

Roxy rolled her eyes,

“Don’t tell me I need a safe word Eggsy. This isn’t porn. Just do what you do best. I’ll guide you, how’s that?”

She lifted a hand and slowly slid it down her stomach between her thighs, and when she arched up and touched herself in earnest, he nearly crossed his eyes trying to focus on her.

“Okay.”

He fell to his knees before her, and tugged her with his hands behind her knees.

The little yelp of surprise she gave before his mouth made contact with her was adorable.

But then he lapped his tongue at her clit and spread her lips with his right hand, while his left kept her thighs from crushing him too much, she started to babble slightly incoherently.

Things like, “Oh, harder,” or “That’s good,” and “Oh god!” if he did something particularly deep with his fingers, and the hand in his hair gripped tightly, but not painfully so.

He decided that when she clenched around him the first time that she was not using the hair pulling as a sign to stop. He even loved the way she dug her heels into his back, and the pain was enough to keep him focused, and help him ignore the fact he was probably making a mess of his bed skirt. Why the fuck did they insist on the beds having those in the first place? Fucking impractical.

Only after she’d become a quivering mess and he’d almost drowned in her juices did he finally pull away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and grinning up at her.

“Holy shit.”

“You can say that again luv.”

Eggsy nearly bit his tongue, but she hadn’t seemed to notice, lying practically boneless atop his bed and her chest still heaving as she caught her breath.

“Who the fuck taught you how to do that? I want to send her flowers. And buy her dinner.”

Eggsy smirked,

“Well I’d tell you, but I’m also a little worried you’d end up killing her after you thanked her.”

Roxy rolled her eyes, and tugged on his hand, which had plucked hers from his hair, and linked their fingers together.

It was pathetic and sappy, but he liked holding her hand.

She pulled him close and kissed him swiftly, seeming to delight in the bits of herself that she could garner from his lips.

“Now it’s your turn.”

She smiled dreamily at him and started to shift up, and he was almost aware of the fact he would have simply fallen beside her and let her relax more, until he realized just how long he’d been ignoring his own arousal.

She moved and got up on her knees, facing away from him, and she looked back over her shoulders at him, a lazy grin dancing over her mouth,

“Well then, come on.”

Eggsy coughed, clearing his throat, and he nodded,

“Yeah of course. Lemme grab something real quick.”

She frowned slightly, and watched as he almost sprinted over to the cabinet beside his bathroom door, yanked open a drawer and plucked out a strip of condoms and a small tube.

“Oh.”

***

She’d completely forgotten the whole ‘arse’ sex part. Here she’d been thinking that after the marathon chain of stars she’d seen she wouldn’t need any more loosening up.

But of course not.

The fact was, she’d never done it before.

She’d had more than her share of vanilla sex, and then some, but nothing further than the usual penetration.

She almost bit back a giggle at the thought.

Eggsy had seemed delighted when she’d put forth the idea she’d do it just for him, just to show up that princess bint, and now that the time had come, fucktastic orgasms aside, she was nervous again.

“Remember, just breath, okay?”

His hands stroking the sides of her waist and down her spine brought her out of her head, and she swallowed quickly,

“Of course yeah. Thanks captain obvious.”

The way he was touching her now, after what he’d done before, which had been nothing short of amazing, was incredibly tender.

Like she was fragile, made of glass or some shite like that.

She might have been an ass virgin but she wasn’t a complete newbie.

She still jumped when his fingers probed her, slow and careful, he stroked her from her clit back, attempting to use her own arousal before any extra lube, which was always too wet and sticky no matter what type it was.

Roxy hated this.

He hadn’t even done anything, and she was already in a rotten mood.

That was, until he worked a finger in without her even noticing.

It wasn’t until the second scissored inside her, stealing a gasp, that she decided maybe it wasn’t all about him.

But the feeling of two fingers were still nothing on what his cock would be like.

She gulped.

“You okay?”

His hand was caressing her hipbone and under, across her belly, and she nodded.

“Yeah it’s fine.”

“Okay.”

She heard the rip of the condom wrapper and she knew he was slicking himself up with lube just in case before trying anything more.

She supposed, as things went, it could have been worse. This could even be useful as research for any possible upcoming honey traps.

Now she could say she was able to do _anything_ required of a sexual mission.

She wondered if that would ever be required, in a serious manner, and was able to focus on that about five seconds before she noticed he’d begun pushing inside her.

“Oh fuck Roxy, you’re so tight.”

She gritted her teeth and fought the urge to snark at him, ‘No shit Eggsy, it’s my first time taking it there.’

Instead she quipped,

“Aren’t most arseholes like that?”

Eggsy might have laughed, but his breathing seemed strained as her own,

“Oh fuck…Roxy I wouldn’t really know. You might call this a new thing for me.”

“Being a pain in the ass? Who’d have thought?”

He stilled his movements at once, and he leaned over her, holding his hips still as he reached up to pull her hair from her face,

“Are you sure everything is okay? I know you hate my guts, but I kinda thought at this moment maybe…”

Roxy finally rolled her eyes, since she knew he was watching her,

“I’m fine. The fact you stopped is only going to make it worse. Think of it like a bandaid.”

The truth was, she wasn’t horrible tense anymore, the conversation making light was almost enough to make it like losing her actual virginity.

Except there would be no barrier and no way to really adjust fully.

So not at all the same.

“Okay…”

He seemed unsure, and continued at an incredibly slow pace, until she felt him bottom out, and the pressure at the bottom of her spine was somewhere on the scale of comfort resembling a minus five.

Not as bad as thumbscrews, but not as good as a knife at her neck.

“Move!”

She finally gasped, and he did that.

Incredibly, the more he moved, in and out while his hands managed to be of some use at touching her clit, she was feeling less and less uncomfortable, and more, resigned.

Judging by the shaking of his hands and the incoherent babbling leaving his mouth, he was having a wonderful time.

“Oh jesus. Oh god.”

Roxy sighed as he managed to pinch her clit just as he pulled out, and the timing gave a sudden wash of painful pleasure that swept through her.

Nothing near what she needed to come, but a welcome distraction.

“Are you close?”

She wasn’t impatient and dying for it to be over, not at all, but she was curious.

“Yes, yes, so much…so tight, so good…”

It was almost whining, but a sexy sort of desperation that made him grip her hips harder, and neglect her a bit.

She forgave him when he stilled, and gave a final thrust, coming inside her with a soft groan that she wished she’d been able to record.

***

Eggsy pulled out of Roxy, and carefully tied off the condom before throwing it in the general direction of the waste basket.

He’d also snagged a small pack of baby wipes from the drawer which he passed to her as she got up and moved away from him, slamming the bathroom door shut loud enough to rattle his teeth.

Well, not really.

He got the sense that she was a bit angry with him.

Maybe he’d pushed her a bit too far.

It had been incredible, and far beyond his wildest expectations.

She’d taken him without so much as a complaint, and he wanted to clap her on the back for being such a champion.

Then again, how did you tell the girl you love that watching her get fucked was the singular hottest thing in the world?

He could have probably shot off within seconds of being inside her, but he’d fought with everything inside him to keep from embarrassing himself.

He’d recited the dumbest things he could think of, capital cities of the world, current lineage of the monarchy, and other things.

When Roxy finally emerged, he tried not to notice how it looked like she’d washed her face, and he hoped to hell she hadn’t cried.

That was a buzzkiller like no other.

He knew deep down that something had gone wrong, and if she didn’t tell him soon, he’d probably say something stupid again like he’d almost called her love and said the words when he’d come inside her.

“You okay?”

He sat cross legged atop his covers, and was fully prepared to yank open the sheets if she wanted to stay and cuddle, (cause wasn’t that the right thing to do?) but she was beginning to reach for her robe, and her eyes flickered towards the door.

“Yeah of course. I had a great time Eggsy.”

He gulped, and shook his head,

“You don’t have to go. M’not a complete twat. Not gonna toss you out.”

Roxy didn’t look amused.

“Gee thanks. You’re a saint you are.”

He knew perfectly well she could kick his ass if she really wanted to, or felt he had earned it, so the fact she was remaining so quiet and standing so still and far away scared him half to death.

“M’serious Rox. You want a drink or somethin’?”

She shook her head.

“No thanks. Just gonna head back over and have a hot shower, then get into bed.”

Eggsy worried his bottom lip, and crossed his arms over his bare chest, suddenly feeling a chill,

“You could do that here you know. We could even, together, save water?”

He managed a smile, and watched her carefully.

The mask slipped again.

“Thanks, but I think it’s better if I go.”

She was tugging the robe on now, and the precious few seconds he had left to fucking _spit it out_ were almost up.

“Wait! You seem off.”

Roxy turned to face him finally, and crossed her own arms in front of her more ample chest,

“What do you want Eggsy? You’ve had your fun. Your little joke. Can’t I just leave in peace?”

He gaped at her, and shook his head, eyes going wide at her accusation,

“No. ‘Cause I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. I wanted this just as much as you. You brought it up…in case you forget? ‘What if I wanted you?’ Your exact words.”

Her smile was about as real as the gold that was supposed to be at the end of a rainbow.

It was heartbreaking to look at, but he couldn’t look away.

“Yeah. Call it what you will. A social experiment. A stupid fantasy. Two people living in such close proximity, what do you expect? There’s bound to be a little…sexual tension. Plus, you get on my nerves. I had to shut you up somehow.”

He shook his head.

“Don’t give me that. Don’t try to bullshit the bullshitter. You’re going to tell me, that you felt absolutely nothing here tonight? I don’t buy that. You’re no ice queen. You’re not evil.”

He got up and to his feet, crowding her in an instant, and boxing her in, backing her towards his still locked door, and he saw how she reacted. Cheeks flushed and eyes wide, lips parting as her hands fisted at her sides, with no idea of what to do.

Sure he was still naked as the day he was born, but he was sick of hiding.

“I never said I was an ice queen. Or that I felt nothing.”

She was stuttering, stammering and Roxy Morton never did any such thing.

“I’m gonna be straight with you. I fucking care about you. It’s not some game I’m trying to play with your head here.”

She looked at him, directly in his eyes, for with her heels still on, she was aligned with him perfectly,

“I’m not here for games either.”

“Okay.”

He was breathing heavily, and she was almost panting to get the words out,

“So what? Are you telling me you’re in love with me or something? Cause I don’t believe it.”

Eggsy smirked at her, and moved in to nip at her bottom lip,

“Why not? Too much bullshit in a love story for you? Well I got news Lance, this ain’t no love story. It’s real life.”

Roxy nuzzled at his cheek with her nose and let her arms come up and around his torso, feeling his rapid heartbeat under her fingers,

“Is that so? I thought spies only existed in stories once…but now I know they don’t. Who says the same isn’t true about sappy love stories?”

Eggsy shook his head, grinning at her,

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

He cocked a brow at her, and kissed her, cutting off all further smart arse remarks, and she ended up staying.

The night.

Next time, she’d think about inviting him to her room.

***

**END**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll see myself out.  
> and i'll see you in hell.
> 
>  
> 
> o  
> m  
> g  
> .  
> And a p.s. they go back and forth between nicknames and real names because they're still getting used to it and because it's cute.


End file.
